


may be some day

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33





	may be some day

It was a quiet evening and Jude was still working on some contracts. The apartment was at a strange peace, Zero did not come in today. Jude sat back and thought how it was all quiet there without him. Today Zero celebrated thirtieth birthday. The team from the club made a great party to which he invited anyone who meant something in the world of basketball. Jude went to celebrate just enough to drink one drink and then quietly slipped out. He did not like such a heavy entertainment or even people who went there. Zero in contrary was the guy who lived in every moment of the celebration, in those that always revolved around the women and men who wanted to socialize with celebrities.  
Jude thought of the past few months since Zero moved to their club and how his whole life turned upsidedown. First, Zero was a client, and Jude his agent who took care of all his bussines. Zero was a star, and he was enjoying it as the people towards him behaved so. Jude, on the other hand was serious and committed worker but reserved to the circus that went with the job. Often he said that Jude should relax a little, but Jude was just like that.  
As time went by Zero increasingly relied on Jude in some personal business that he knew Jude would occasionally solve, often talked casually about this or that, and so little by little they became friends.  
Jude was himself surprised when one night he kissed Zero. Zero was confused at the time and so he tried to make a joke about it. After that Zero did not miss the opportunity to play a prank on his account, it was clear that he was torturing Jude. On the other hand Jude quietly suffered because his desire towards the blond man crossed the border long time ago and they were not work-friends anymore. One evening Zero came angry, he did not want to go to the party but Jude insisted. When Zero did not want to give in, Jude said he was going to a party because he promised he would go there to the boy whom he met on the set. Zero tried once again to turn the situation to his advantage and this time he was the one to kiss Jude. That night Jude would never forget. It was his first time in fact. Jude had thought that after the sex everything would change. But he was mistaken. Zero came and went whenever he wanted. He had sex with Jude, committed and passionate, but after that he got up and left. He was mostly coming there because he knew that Jude would never refuse him anything. And it felt good to be in this small warm apartment of Jude´s, which felt like him even when he was not at home.  
Jude had a headache, how should he put up with this situation? He loved Zero more than anything but he knew that Zero was not a man who wanted to be obligated, nor would he ever be. So he begun to wonder for how long would he be able to endure the longing and the pain that he sometimes felt when Zero did not come, like now. He was still tinking about Zero and him when he fell asleep still leaning against the couch.

Jude slowly woke up, feeling that Zero was caressing his cheek. His gaze fell on the clock that lighted up in the dim room. 11 o'clock.  
„What are you doing here?“ He asked him “Did something happen?“  
Zero answered: „No, why?“  
„Party ended ?“  
„No, it just started.“  
„What are you doing here then?“ He asked him once again.  
Zero set down beside him and leaned papers from the couch and the floor where they fell.  
„I did not want to be at the party where you're not and I saw you leaving, only I could not immediately slip away.“ Zero said.  
Jude looked at him incredulously then, and Zero leaned close and asked: "Are you not going to wish me a happy birthday?" Jude did not answer but kissed him softly on the lips. Zero sat in his lap and was kissing him for a while. Embraced him and whispered in his ear: "This is the only greeting I wanted tonight."

thanks to nagron 12 :)


End file.
